


Unprepared

by snowpuppies



Series: Chosen [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Gen, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-05
Updated: 2009-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuppies/pseuds/snowpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprepared

 

  
The Watcher knew from the very beginning how it would end.

He'd read and studied and memorized the prophecy that would end his Slayer's life before he'd even met her—blue eyes sparkling and copper ponytail swinging—so he'd been well prepared to shut her out, to not get attached, to direct her to do as much good, slay as many demons as possible in the time she had.

But somehow, she'd worked her way _in_, with that bubbling optimism that all sixteen-year-olds seem to possess—believing that they are invincible and that the world is their oyster and that being a teenager is forever—with her mischievous smile and generous nature, with her sense of compassion for those she wasn't in time to save.

She was everything he would wish to have in a daughter.

She was so _alive_, that he'd almost come to believe that the prophecy was false…

He'd thought he was prepared—he'd read the prophecies, he'd learned the lore—but he couldn't keep the tears from falling when he discovered her broken body in the street, hair matted with blood, blue eyes glazed and dull with death…

He'd thought he could treat her as a tool, as a weapon to wield against the monsters that haunted the world…

But she was a _girl_, a lively, lovely sixteen-year-old girl whose future had been snatched from her grasp by everything ugly and wrong in the world.

There was no way to be prepared for that.

 

He resigned from the Council the next day.

 

He placed a picture of His Slayer, of…_Leslie_, on the hearth.

 

He kept it there until the day he died.

 

 

_FIN_.

 

Originally archived [here](http://snowpuppies.livejournal.com/172314.html).


End file.
